They've gotta a what?
by cutipie
Summary: the twins have gotta baby bro. now what do they do. he's been living in america most of his life. but now that he's here things get a whole lot weirder and funnier. rating might go up later in the story. this is a friends story i take no credit for it
1. prologue

Prologue

"Tono!" the twins shouted, bursting through the large, oak doors. The tall blonde, who was previously in a comfortable seated position, had jumped at least eight feet into the air, and was now in an awkward position on the floor.

"Wh- what is it?" the blonde sweat-dropped, wondering what could be wrong with those troublemakers.

The rest of the club members looked toward the scene in surprise and curiosity.

"Tono, We just found out we have a little brother!!" everyone's eyes grew large.

"He's been living in America most of his life!" and larger.

"He's coming tomorrow!" and larger, large as saucers.

How odd. Kyoya had never known of the twin's younger brother. That is, unless they were lying just to freak everyone out, which was highly plausible.

"Where did you two get this information?" Kyoya asked suspiciously.

The twins looked at each other, having some kind of silent understanding, then dug around in their pockets until one of them revealed a sheet of carefully folded paper.

It said,

"Residents of the Hitachi manor, we are pleased, and regret to announce, that we will be returning your last born child to your care once again.

He has been enrolled to the middle-school section of Ouran Academy and will be arriving shortly. We apologies for the sudden information and any inconvenience this may cause you.

Thank you truly, Mia, your Aunt and sister."

The shadow king smirked, and pushed his glasses into place, as he reread the letter.

This, he thought, was going to be interesting.


	2. He's Here

Huff, Huff, Huff.

Hazuki ran through the halls of the gigantous Ouran academy. Just the middle school sector was so huge. It would take foreverto find Hikaru and Karou; the older brothers whom she never met.

As Hazuki stopped to catch her breath, she realized how truly ridiculous this was. She wouldn't be going through any of this if Alex had been more careful with the stove, and hadn't burned the house down!

People these days.

"Excuse me miss," she said to a passing brunette girl with an elegant yellow dress that resembled more of a duck-butt, than a school uniform.

The girl stopped, her face turning a light shade of pink when she saw Hazuki's face.

"Yes?" she asked in a sly voice.

"By any chance, do you know of Hikaru or Karou Hitaachin?" Hazuki asked tilting her head to one side, her ruffled bright red locks bounced as she did so.

The girl looked surprised.

"Hikaru and Karou-kun? You know of them?"

"Yep! I'm their younger sibling, Hazuki!"

"Oh! So that's why you resemble them so much. Tell me, how old are you?"

"13 and a half. Do you know where they are?" Hazuki asked again.

"Yes! In the third music room. Come on, I'll lead you there." The girl took her hand and gently started pulling Hazuki towards the Host Club.

"Thank you Onee-San" Hazuki said when they reached the third music room.

The girl stifled a small giggle, gave a timid wave, and went on her way. Now, Hazuki faced the double doors, and felt a nervous wave of butterflies in her tummy.

What would her brothers be like, how would they react to her? Would they like her?

She brushed her longs bangs into her eyes, as if attempting to hide behind them, as she tended to do when she was shy.

Hazuki gathered up all her courage, took a deep breath, and opened the door just a crack to peer through it.

She expected her brothers to welcome her warmly, and introduce themselves in an elegant manner, like a prince. But what she did not expect was a whirlwind of rose petals in her face, and about seven b-e-a-utiful samurais. They reminded her of an old cartoon show, samurai Jack.

"Ah! A new face?" a tall blonde, with purple eyes strode over to her.

"Are you lost little boy?" he bent down to eye level, and offered her a hand.

Boy? How odd.

Hazuki immediately classified this strange man into the IDIOT group.

"I'm looking for my older brothers." She mumbled, shifting her weight, peering into the room as she did so. Hikaru and Karou's heads shot up.

"Older-" Karou started.

"Brothers?!" Hikaru finished.

"Are you Hazuki?! You're so creepy!" they said in unison. "There's no way you're related to us!" Hazuki froze she felt like she had just been struck by lightning, she could practically hear the BOOM!

"Hikaru! Karou! That was so mean!" Haruhi yelled.

"Well it's true." The twins said, shrugging their shoulders. "Look at his hair, it's all in his face, like a ghost."

"Still you shouldn't judge people like that!" Haruhi and the twins argument was interrupted by a soft whimpering.

They saw Hazuki, kneeling on the floor with her face in her arms. Small tears dripping on the marble, marking a puddle.

"Oh now look what you've done" Tamaki scolded. He rubbed her back in small, warm circles trying to comfort her.

Hazuki's pathetic puppy whimpers recided to sniffles, and she wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve. When she stopped crying completely, Hazuki slowly looked up. Her long bangs were now brushed off to the side and revealed a rather adorable face, big watery, gold eyes, and an irresistible puppy pout. She looked just like the twins, but with longer hair and a more childish face.

"Waah! Hazu- chan Kawaii ne Takashi?" Hunny sang

"Hnn" Mori replied with a nod.

The twins had their jaws hanging open, wide eyes staring at the angelic face in front of them.

*Sniff* "You- you guys didn't have to be so *Sniff* mean!" Hazuki pouted.

Kyoya pushed his glasses into place as he jotted down some observations** (AN: doesn't that remind you of a doctor)** as he did so. The twins were speechless, even Tamaki, who usually had somekind of a dramatic line to say, was quiet. The kid was not creepy at all! In fact, he was irresistibly adorable!, his watery eyes and ruffled hair made him seem like a puppy, bullied and rejected, so cute that you couldn't help but love and pity him!

"Well now that the question of what your face looks like is cleared," Kyoya said, anticipating for this to happen, "Welcome to the Host Club, the twins, are, no doubt, your older brothers."

Hazuki cocked her head to one side.

"You guys are part of a Host Club?" she asked. "What exactly is a Host Club?"


	3. author note important

_Hey people, thank you to whoever read the story and left a review, and that doesn't include flames. Any flames I get will be used to make a fire, to burn things. Nice criticism is welcomed._

_Okay the point the two stories that get the most reviews will be updated by at least the end of April. The one with the least reviews or none at all will most likely be deleted._

_One story that will be updated soon is what I wouldn't give, that is if at least five more people leave me a review on any of m stories._

_I'm glad that a lot of people seem to like the songfic. You can give me any couple you want except mangel, nax, and angel and nudge. I will do those couples rated k-t, but not M. There will be another story coming up soon, but with all the school work I'm getting, it might not. _

_Once again thanx for reading and reviewing._

_Alex-Britt_


End file.
